Arrangements described herein relate to managing product builds.
Software developers often build applications using existing components in lieu of programming entire applications from scratch. Subroutine libraries, program generators, visual programming systems and databases are examples of software technologies that have been developed to facilitate application development.
There are a number of reasons why using existing software components is desirable. For example, the use of existing software components reduces the amount of time dedicated to writing program code. Moreover, developers can focus on high level integration of the software components into an application without necessarily having expertise to program the components themselves. Also, existing software components oftentimes have been extensively tested, thus reducing the amount of time necessary for testing and de-bugging of an application using the software components.